Legend of Zero
Synopsis Ranka is hired to act for a supporting role in the movie, Bird Human, which re-tells the legend between the pilot Shin Kudō, the Mayan priestess Sara Nome and her sister Mao, and the Bird Human, a mysterious alien artifact. Meanwhile, Sheryl and Alto are also on site because Sheryl is providing some of the songs for the movie. At the end of the movie production, the relationships between Alto, Ranka, and Sheryl get a lot more complicated. Plot Warning! Spoilers are ahead! On a pacific island, a man dressed as Shin Kudō encounters the winner of Miss Macross Frontier, Miranda Merin, who is dressed as Sara Nome. Ranka (in the audience) watches, it is movie based on the events of Macross Zero. In the movie, Ranka jumps down from a tree on the island, playing Mao Nome. In the audience, Ranka cries at her performance. Earlier, at the Nyan Nyan resturant, Ranka and Nanase watch an interview with the Miss Macross Frontier winner on her upcomming movie "Bird Human" based on the events of Shin. Nanase is frustrated that all they get to do is hand out pamphlets, Nanase hopes Ranka's disc was liked , Elmo rushes in yelling about big news. Later, Ranka is on a phone call to Alto, she tells him the director liked the disc she sent him but she has never acted before and she worries if she will be any good, Alto agrees, frustrating Ranka. Alto tells her a quote to raise her hopes after his faux pas, telling her to become the character she is potraying, Ranka is happy, wondering whether if he knows anything about acting, Alto makes a hesitant reply, Alto asks if it is a minor part with no lines, Ranka confirms. Another voice on the phone is heard. It was Sheryl, she is in armour with a filming crew. Alto ponders why he repeated his father's words, he runs up the stairs to the variable fighter being filmed, the director calls action. Ranka realises it was Sheryl on the phone and believes she is with Alto. A New UN Spacy officer is in Leon Mishima's office, who is watching the mysterious fighter on his computer, the officer reports that its reaction times are too fast for it to be an unmanned craft, however, even with an EX-Gear system, no human could withstant the force output and mobility of the fighter. Leon recieves a message. In the forrest, a mysterious beast roars. Ranka visits the island set made to look like Mayan Island. Luca and Mikhail wave at her, she wonders why they are there, Bobby explains that the SMS is helping out with the shooting since a lot of the scenes have Valkyries. Ranka asks if Alto is here but Mikhail replies that he is on a different job. Bobby says to Ranka that he hasto finish her make up. A helicopter suddenly descends on the island, it is the lead actress. Under a tent, staff discuss which song should be played, the director does not feel that the current song fitss the image of the film. One of them steps up and claims "Song of the Wind" sung by Sara is crucial to the film's success. They are using Sheryl song forced on them as the main theme but will not budge on the subject of the "Song of the Wind". Miranda approaches Ranka, asking if she's in the movie and what role she is. She replies that she is "Mayan girl A". Miranda tells her not to ruin her movie. Sheryl arrives with Alto, she wears shades and over heres the production staff saying they were forced to here her song, the director is startled by her but she replies she is joking, as she didn't write the song for the film, she is also not suprised it didn't match. She offers to write a new song for Sara for him. Miranda is spots Sheryl, but Sheryl passes by and approaches Ranka instead, applauding her for climbing the ladder to fame, she puts Alto on the spot, asking him to say something, he explains it was an order as the SMS is apparently supporting her documentary. One of the production staff notices and demands Alto to be in the film as he saw his stage performance as Princess Sakura from "The Eastern Tale of Princess Sakura". On the Macross Quater bridge, Cathy and the regular female crew watch Alto's peformances as a Kabuki actor in joy, Mina wonders why he became a pilotm Cathy says he has his reasons. Elmo begs Alto to be in the film, as the production crew promised to increase Ranka's screen time if he was in it. Alto assures Elmo that he quite acting a long time a go and dressing as woman too, Mikhail tells Alto it is for Ranka, saying it might "increase his chances" but Alto leaves, frustrated. On the porch of a seaside house/hut, Ranka says she was so suprised, not knowing that Alto was the heir of a Kabuki family. Sheryl knew before hand, Alto didn't like to talk about it, his father, Ranzō Saotome is famous. Ranka asks Luca if he knew, he explains Alto argued with his dad over not wanting to succeed the family, and so he became a pilot. Ranka leaves, Sheryl watches. A problem has arisen, the actor playing Shin refuses to do an underwater shoot since it's not stipulated in his contract. The director has gone fishing. The actress for Mao, Yu-Chan, is running late too. One of the production staff believes there's a curse. Alto comes along. The car Yu-chan is arriving in is attacked by a beast. Looking out at the beautiful ocean, Ranka begins singing Aimo. The director spots her, putting her in a frame of his fingers. Leon is dining by the sea, a blue-haired man in shades sits at the table behind him, to his back. He hands Leon information on the Vajra and the unknown Valkyrie by making a gesture with his phone, "tossing" the data on to Leon's phone. When asking what the man wants in return, the man tosses over a small purple cystal suspened in metal frame, similar in appearance to Grace's earrings. The man asks if the ship has importaed organisms native to Eden called "Hydras" (the creature that attacked Yu-chan), Leon asks what about it, the man says he will eventually see the true horror of the Vajra. Ranka, on cliff, turns around and sees the Hydra, griffin-like beast, purple and gold with glowing red eyes. Luca presents the VF-25 to some children, saying once the filming is done, it'll be made to look like a VF-0 in post-productionAlto approaches Luca, asking if he's seen Ranka, Luca says she went to the cape. Alto turns around accepted, Sheryl asks if he is playing a girl, Alto says no, Sheryl says she was thinking she could seee the legendary female impersonator. Bobby, behind Sheryl, laughs. Alto says, instead, he agreed to do an underwater stunt scene, he is the stunt double for Shin's actor. Luca says that is bold of him as that is the kissing scene with Mao. Alto is startled. Sheryl seductively asks if he is going to be kissing someone. But he runs away, Sheryl watches. George is informed of the car crash. Ranka desperately runs away from the Hydra, Alto sees her and tries to help but both are overwhelmed. The Hydra corners Ranka to the floor, but the mysterious fighter pilot swoops in front of it at amazing speed, the Hydra bites his arm, but he remains carm and punches the Hydra, which tumbles towards the cliff. Ranka sees the pilot's damaged cybernetic arm and begins remembering images Vajra attack on the 117th Large Exploration fleet, yelling for her brother not to die, the whimpering Hydra jumps for one large attack but the mysterious fighter pilot exposes a large blade from his right arm and kills the Hydra by jumping up and cutting it in half. Walking away, Alto asks who he is, he replies "Brera Sterne", Alto repeats his first name. Ranka wakes up in the forst, with her arms around Alto's neck who is carrying her back to the set on his back, Alto asks she is a wake and she says a Hydra suddenly attacked her, she is about to asked by Alto is carrying her, Alto asks if she remembers. Alto smiles and believes it is Alto that saved her, saying that it is always he that saves her. Out of the forrest, he tells Ranka to wipe her tears as everone is watching. They see Elmo, Luca, Mikhai and Bobby in between rows of raised houses/huts. Elmo yells about "ultra-super-big news". George requests Ranka to be Mao, Elmo says on top of that they want to use her song as the main theme of the movie. Alto congratulates her but then realises that if she is Mao then he has to kiss her, Ranka screams. Brera stands on a rock by the sea, and a woman is communicating with him through an implant (similar to Grace's). She tells him not to expose himself and if he wants to regain his past, he mustn't axt without her perimission again. Ranka sits on the beach as film crew load aship. Bobby approaches and asks her if she want to kiss Alto, on the porch of the hut, Alto hides behind a pillar looking at Ranka, Sheryl comes out of the door saying it looks like she still can't decide. Alto tells Sheryl to give her a break as it's a big enough decision for her. Sheryl turns the question on alto. Ranka tells Bobby that she is scared, including the acting, she does not understand the character of Mao that well, commenting on Mao, Sara and Shin's love triangle. Bobby asks if she has fallen in love before. Sheryl says the kiss is no big a deal, as Alto is about to reply, Sheryl kisses him. Alto is shocked. Ranka sees it. Sheryl begins to laugh which shows him that it not big a deal. Ranka stands up and walks towards the pier where George is, accepting her place as Mao. Later, a helicopter flies over, Ranka falls out of the boat, it is time to film the scene. Remembering Sheryl kissing Alto earlier, she tells Alto, dressed as Shin, that she understands Mao's feelings now. Aimo begins to play, Alto and Ranka dive to the bottom, and they see a sea creature. As Mao she asks Shin if he likes her sister, telling her that she loves him and they kiss. The scene fades to Ranka watching the film with Nanase at the movie, gazing at the kissing scene, Shin is about to fly his VF-0 into the sea but the song of the Mayan people, Aimo prevents it, Mao/Ranka sings it on the beach watching him, calling him the Bird Human. Later, a presenter on a stage presents the stars of the film, while the rest are on stage, Ranka sits to the right of Nanase and left of Bobby in the audience, the spotlight shines upon her as the presenter announcers her as the "the Maiden who played Mao, the girl who entranced us with her beautiful voice, Miss Ranka Lee." Looking up, Sheryl appears in front of her telling her to stand up. George tells her that yesterday she was nothing and the legend begins today and Ranka puts her hand on his and walks up to the stage, Alto watches, telling her congratulations. Stats Characters #Shin Kudo's Actor #Miranda Merin #Ranka Lee #Miranda's Interviewer #Nanase Matsuura #Elmo Kridanik #Alto Saotome #Sheryl Nome #Leon Mishima #Unnamed New UN Spacy Officer #Bobby Margot #George Yamamori #Unnamed Production Staff 1 #Unnamed Production Staff 2 #Ram Hoa #Mina Roshan #Monica Lange #Mikhail Blanc #Luca Angelloni #Unnamed Driver #Yu-chan #Unnamed Passenger #Unnamed Blue-haired Man #Brera Sterne 10 Legend of Zero Category:Macross F